exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Layton
Layton was a Chosen serving the Church before reverting to a normal human. Story Agent of the Church Layton was trained as a Chosen under Gabrielo Sigreal alongside his friends Ansam, Dorothee McDaniels and Henry Belmont, however, as a true believer, he deeply disliked what he was and did everything he could to avoid corruption and use of his powers. He followed Dorothee's group - of which she was an unofficial leader - and helped several times with his deductive abilities but did not take part in any fighting until he was forced to retrieve a Demon Gem from scientist Viktor Heinrich. For the first time, Layton was forced to kill, only adding to his dislike of what he has become. The Holy Seals When Layton discovered Simon Occita's powers, able to erase a Chosen One's memories and tie to Inferno, he asked to take some of his seals, which Simon's agents accepted. He used one of these seals to wipe Dorothee's memories when the latter almost caused the world's destruction due to a twisted demon's pact. Layton finally participated in a final battle against his own superior Pietro de Valencia, half-corrupted by Inferno's influence. After his group's victory, he wiped his own memory with a holy seal, finally realizing his dream of being a normal human. Layton's Return Layton returns seventeen years later, mysteriously alive, serving as a medium for angel Adelle. Now an amnesiac nobleman, having forgotten his name, his aim is to protect mankind from the forces of evil the best he can. He does so by shooting the young Mickael Idalia - secretly an apocalyptic fallen angel said to bring about the world's end. His whereabouts after that are unknown, but Adelle probably escorted him to safety. This place turned out to be Interra's year 2018, where he helped the White Faction, an alliance of masters seeking to stop the dangerous Aemilius Haruma Yggdramillenia from obtaining unlimited power. To this end, he summoned Hierophant of White - Sanzo. His sense of strategy and talent as a Master allowed him and Sanzo to achieve victory. Appearance Layton is an elderly gentleman with a noble stature and a kind smile, who acts as the clergyman he estimaes he is. His hair is bright-white and he has deep blue eyes. He often dresses in a formal black suit. Personality A man of few words, deeply religious, Layton views demons and their influence as impure and seeks a world without their temptation. As a Chosen himself, is greatest aim was to get rid of his own powers, which he finally did. After being reborn without memories, Layton was seen as a much happier man, released from his greatest burden. Powers * Chosen Powers: Layton never used these powers except for wielding once powerful Light magic in order to save his companions' lives, but he possessed them. Storylines * Chronicles of the Damned shows Layton as a quiet but brave protagonist. * Chronicles of the Damned II briefly features Layton helping Adelle. * Magus Wars : Compassion depicts him as Master. Trivia * Layton's name refers to the game Professor Layton although the two have little in common except their gentlemanly attitude and great mind. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Angel Category:Church